My Black Dahlia
by Naygo
Summary: Song Fic. Cheating Naruto, pissed off Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru thrown/kicked out of a window. Need I say more? Rated M for language and violence. Don't own Naruto or the characters. Don't own the song, the title or the lyrics. I do not make profit off it.


OK This is a song fic because I love this song and despite how Emo it is, it is a fucking cool song XD I love it.

This is going to be interesting XD

I want to know what you think. Tell me if I should continue this, or leave it as is because of my lack of one-shots. Shout it out, or whisper in my ear. ^^ I don't mind either way. I go for what the majority wants so yeah~!! ^^

0o0o0o

Staring wide eyed at his and Naruto's bed, his eyes turning crimson and beginning to water as his heart clenched painfully.

In their bed, was Naruto lying, naked and asleep wrapped protectively around another body. The room smelled of sweat and obviously due to the way things looked, Naruto had a little fun last night.

It was a mop of brown hair with paint on his cheeks, along with the white dog lying on the floor in a small heap of fur.

Sasuke grabbed Kiba by the hair, chucking him through the closed window, picking up the dog and drop kicking him out of his house, not caring about the physical damage he might have done to the pair.

He grabbed the blond by his hair, shaking him painfully, making sure he was wide awake. "Naruto… We're through." He said, pushing his head into the pillow.

Grabbing his backpack, he glared at the blond, who was pleading for him not to do this. "Naruto, this is the end. Just get over it."

Tears leaking from his eyes and down his whiskered cheeks, Naruto called to Sasuke. "Teme! I said I was sorry! What can I do to make it up to you!?"

Sasuke glared at his backpack as he stopped. "Go sit at the kitchen table and blindfold yourself."

Nodding, he bit his lip nervously, heading into the kitchen and doing as he was told.

Sighing, Sasuke grabbed his only means to capture the blond, cheating, idiot. Duct tape. He slipped it over his hand and onto his wrist as though it were a slip on bracelet, and headed to the kitchen, where Naruto sat patiently.

"Sasuke? How is this making it up to you?" Asked the blond, obviously nervous and not liking where this was going.

Smirking a bit, Sasuke took the roll of duct tape off his wrist and stretched out piece, but not tearing it off.

"You'll see, Usuratonkachi." Stating something so deadly in such an icy, cold, and uncaring way worried the blond.

He put the strip on the bottom of the arm of the chair, wrapping it around so it was around Naruto's wrist 11 times around. He ripped it off and moved to the other wrist, repeating the process, moving onto the blond's legs.

"Sasuke what are you—Mph!" His words were cut of by Sasuke pressing up on his bottom jaw up, and closing his mouth, placing several strips of tape over his lips.

"Shut up, Dobe." His voice was dripping with worded poison as though he wished the words to drip on the idiots eyes and eat through them like acid.

Ripping the cloth off of Naruto's eyes, Sasuke glared death at him, his sharingan blazing and spinning in rage.

He set his hands on Naruto's wrists, gripping them over the tape.

"_I loved you; you made me, hate me. You gave me, hate, see?_" He grinned maliciously as the words flowed from his mouth as smooth as vanilla.

"_It saved me and these tears are deadly. You feel that?_" His grip tightening as his anger rose in his right arm as his left gently removed one of the tears streaming on the blonde's face.

"_I rip back, every time you tried to steal that._" Sasuke spat venomously at the blond.

_  
"You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!" _Sasuke stood at full attention, withdrawing his hands from the blue eyed male and balling them into fists.

_  
"It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife." _Grabbing two handfuls of orange and black cloth, Sasuke pulled Naruto close to his face so he could see the betrayal, anger and sadness he felt.

_  
"This strife it dies, this life and these lies." _Sasuke growled, making sure Naruto knew they were, as an item or couple, through.

_  
"And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!" _Pushing the cloth back to the tanner male's body as though in disgust, Sasuke stepped back a step, still glaring at the cheating bastard in front of him

Naruto's lip trembled a bit_. 'I've Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same…. I'm sorry, oh…'  
_

"_I'm sorry, no. I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you." _Sasuke repeated after Naruto as though mocking him, heading back to the bathroom.

_  
'I'm sorry, oh…' _Naruto repeated to himself, his head knowing he'd wronged Sasuke in one of the worst ways possible.

_  
"I'm sorry, no." _Sasuke said, taking out a kunai and pulling up his sleeve, carving gently into his arm. 'I loved you.'

Walking back out he crouched in front of Naruto, as though getting ready to explain something to a small child, looking into his eyes. His sleeve already covered his newly scarred arm as it bled.

"_I wish I could I could have quit you. I wish I never missed you, and told you that I loved you, every time I fucked you._" Sasuke said, his eyes changing back to their onyx color, with water forming at the bottom rim of his eyelid.

"_The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through. Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew!_" He clenched his fists, his eyes shut tightly as liquid gently poured from them, onto Naruto's pants.

"_How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you._" Sasuke whispered, his head dropping, feeling the hurt in his heart as it clenched painfully in his ribs.

"_I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up. Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!_" Gently, Sasuke pulled up his arm and pulled up his sleeve, showing Naruto the bloody words cut into his arm.

"_Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest. And your tears are dried up now; you just lay without a sound._" Sasuke sobbed quietly, knowing how painful this was for the both of them.

"_Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest. And my fears are over now; I can leave with my head down._" Sasuke stood, wiping his eyes free from tears and smearing blood onto his eyelids and onto his cheekbones.

"_I've, Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same. I'm sorry, oh…_" He began his lonely trek to the door, not wanting any of the possessions he had in the house pausing his feet long enough to look back at the blond.

"_I'm sorry, no… I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you. I'm sorry, oh… I'm sorry, no…_" He whispered, a tear escaping his eye and left, never to look at the blond again.


End file.
